Uniones
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Cuando uno conoce a otra persona, nunca llega a pensar en las uniones que forman entre ellos, especialmente si esas uniones son mas fuertes que tu razón. Hiddlesworth!
1. Celular

** He aquí una historia, otra historia de hecho, no se preocupen, por si alguien (:S) se interesa por Victimario, no dejare de actualizar esa historia, que ya en pocos capítulos llega a su fin.**

**Pero bueno este proyecto es una serie de drabbles, que no son tan drabbles, sobre Hiddlesworth, si esa pareja que me trae mas loca que nada, y no soy la única, por ultimo aquí lo que te prometi Jessica Uchiha, espero sea de tu agrado el primero de muchos :D**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

** .**

Allí va otra vez, ese odioso sonido que les perfora los tímpanos, pero en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos le hará caso.

Escurres unos besos por su garganta y muerdes con furia, el gime de dolor, y te complace el sonido. Quien lo diría, tal vez eres un sádico después de todo.

Es su culpa. Te evito durante las ultimas semana de rodaje, entiendes, o quieres entender lo que el siente, lo que piensa.

Siempre fue una mejor persona que tú, con esas sonrisas repartidas hacia todos sin ningún reparo, con sus labios murmurando "Lo siento", cuando tú fuiste el que empujo la situación hasta que quedaron reducidos a esto.

-Chr…- Le besas, no quieres que comience a decirte lo mucho que lo siente, no quieres que piense, lo que están a punto de hacer es un acto meramente carnal.

Sus labios. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto adicto a ellos? Su rostro, ¿siempre ha sido tan hermoso? Su cuerpo, estas acariciando su cuerpo y lames, y es tan delicioso, un gemido lujurioso rompe las ultimas reservas que te quedaban.

No le das tiempo a reaccionar, abres sus delgadas piernas, apretando la carne firme pero suave, nunca has entendido como mantiene el toque masculino, después de todo, no importa su piel suave, o su sonrisa o su manera de ser, sigue siendo un hombre, y la erección que erguida te muestra lo mucho que disfruta aquello lo confirma.

Entras de una estocada y el grita, no lo esperaba, generalmente lo haces despacio, suave porque no te gusta lastimarlo, pero él te obligo, no tenia porque dejarte a un lado, y maldito sea el y lo que te provoca, ni por Elsa sientes esos celos que te acometieron al verlo con Ruffalo, ese abrazo no tuvo nada de fraternal y lo sabe, tal ves por eso lo hizo.

Das unas embestidas suaves, solo para acostumbrarte a su estrechez, y localizas el punto que logra hacer que él se olvide de sus principios y te bese con pasión, aumentas la velocidad, y envuelve las piernas alrededor de tu cintura para aumentar el contacto.

Otra ves el sonido, te dan ganas de aventarlo lejos y que se rompa en pedazos, lo odias porque sabes lo que significa.

Mas gemidos llegan hasta tus oídos y te sientes embriagado, su aliento esta en tu cuello y tus manos recorren todo lo que pueden de él, te agarra fuerte de la espalda en un intento de no sucumbir por las sensaciones. Le besas y pones todo lo que sientes por el en ese gesto.

Esta vez ya es un ritmo salvaje, pero él no se queja, nunca se queja, lo disfruta igual que tú, te muerde el labio inferior en un arranque de ira y celos. "Que ellas sepa" es lo que de seguro esta pensando.

Comienzas a masturbarlo en el momento en el que te sientes cerca del final. Grita tu nombre, y tú te entierras en su cuerpo en un intento de marcar hasta lo más profundo que se pueda marcar. Sonríes cuando él se abraza a ti y te besa el hombro.

El timbre llega de nuevo y es el quien toma el aparato, y te lo coloca en la mano.

-¿Diga?- La voz de Elsa llega del otro lado de la línea, Tom solo sonríe condescendiente, entre la vigilia que otorga el orgasmo y la conciencia, aun no sales de él, y cuando hace amago por hacerlo, tu lo retienes con una mano en su cadera- Bien, Elsa estoy bien, solo estaba descansando, ¿Cómo esta Rose?

Acaricias su mejilla, mientras sus ojos azules te perforan con reproche, reprimes un suspiro, de nuevo sus pensamientos moralistas.

-Es estupendo, si mañana es la despedida, y mas tardar pasado mañana estoy allá…- Le besas suave en los labios, él sonríe de lado, puedes ver como se debate entre sus principios y sus sentimientos- Si, yo también, cuídate, dale un beso a Rose de mi parte, adiós.

Cuelgas y avientas el celular a la mesita de noche, empujas con tu cuerpo el suyo, para recostarse.

-¿Cómo esta India?

-En estos momentos duerme- Te odias por hacerle daño, pero no puedes renunciar a él, si tan solo lo hubieras conocido antes…- Te extrañare.

Tom te acaricia el cabello con ternura, aprietas más su cuerpo, podrías jurar que esta reprimiendo copiosas lagrimas.

-Yo también, solo… -El mismo espantoso sonido interrumpe su voz, te mira y esta vez le sueltas y se levantan de la cama que aun guarda el aroma del sexo.

En la pantalla se ve de nuevo el numero de tu esposa, Tom ya se esta vistiendo y tu te dispones a contestar.

Realmente odias tu celular.

**Ufff :S me podrían dejar un review, ya saben para ver si les agrado o no.**


	2. Anticuado

** Segundo capitulo! Jajaja Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review:**

**DannieRamone**

**nameless666**

**kaname lin-chan**

**Erika**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 1. Anticuado.**

Estabas recostado en su pecho, haciendo figurillas imaginarias con tu índice sobre la piel bronceada, ahora mismo has empezado un juego de gato el cual se ha complicado, sospechas que no ganaras.

Chris sonríe pacifico, como pocas veces, mientras te mira juguetear, entonces recuerdas algo que viste por internet.

-Oye- El rubio te mira, y tu bajas un poco la mirada, solo porque a veces (muchas veces) te sigues sintiendo intimidado por sus iris azules- ¿Crees que soy anticuado?

Y entonces suelta esa risa, esa carcajada grave que eriza los vellos de tu nuca y produce que le veas como si en serio fuera el Dios que interpreta. Te recuerdas a ti mismo respirar y frunces un poco el ceño.

-Hablo en serio…- Él toma tu rostro entre tus manos y te da un breve beso, estas un poco sorprendido, dado que él no es de improvisar, se separa un poco y te ve con… ¿ternura?

-Si lo fueras nunca me habrías aceptado…- Sonríe y te hubieras entristecido si no hubiera reafirmado un abrazo olvidado hace cinco minutos, contagiándote así de su silenciosa alegría- Aunque pensándolo bien… la manera en la que hablas, y te mueves, y piensas, y…

Esta vez tú eres quien le besas, pero para callarlo, ambos comienzan a jugar con el otro, ríen entre besos y vueltas.

Durante un instante la sabana les tiende una trampa, y un nudo que ninguno sabe en donde empieza ni en donde termina los mantiene ocupados, aun con risas y caricias fortuitas. Te encantan esos momentos, cuando ambos parecen adolescentes simplemente disfrutando un momento que alargan y alargan, porque hace quince minutos sabes como zafarte de aquel nudo, y sospechas que el también.. Pero aquella unión les permite estar muy juntos, y no importa cuanto se muevan, seguirán estando juntos.

Se "rinden", y él te vuelve a acomodar en su pecho.

-Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Suspiras.

-Lo vi en un sitio de Internet… y simplemente me hizo pensar.

-Raro en ti…

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

Chris lame tu lóbulo, y lo mordisquea un poco, reprimes un gemido, no le darás el gusto.

-Yo, nunca… y menos contigo.

-Eres tan adorable, no se porque me rogaste tanto- Sonríes solo porque sabes mas o menos cual será su respuesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Rogarte? ¡Pero si tú caíste rendido a mis pies!

Ambos saben la verdad, pero para que decir lo obvio, así que ríes y mágicamente se deshace el condenado nudo. Él no quiere levantarse, lo sabes porque has aprendido el significado de cada uno de sus movimientos, por mínimos que sean, pero tienen llamado, así que le miras insistente y se te ocurre una idea.

-Si te apresuras y llegamos a tiempo, te prometo una cosa, para mantenernos ocupados en la noche.

Parece como si unas inexistentes orejas de perro se levantaran al instante, has captado su atención, siempre has sabido como.

-Te escucho, pero debe ser tentadora la oferta porque me encuentro muy cómodo ahora mismo.

-Ah no, no pienso arruinártela, si te digo ahora la adivinaras, tu imaginación es muy…- Piensas la palabra y tratas de no reír mientras la dices- Prolifera...

-¡Eh! Espero que no sea un insulto…

-Claro que lo es, pero ya hablando en serio… Te aseguro que te gustara.

Ves como medita la propuesta, el conoce muy bien que cuando tu prometes que le gustara, lo cumples como si fuera un dogma.

-Muy bien, pero esta noche, sin ningún plazo extra.

Le miras con alegría, le das un casto beso en los labios, y te diriges a la bañera, antes de que él te siga, le das una mirada advirtiéndole, si se bañan juntos al diablo el llamado, y estas seguro que no saldrán hasta quedar lo suficientemente "limpios".

Te duchas pensando sobre si en verdad te dijo que no eras anticuado para no hacerte sentir mas raro… Con Hemsworth nunca se sabe.

**Comentarios, baldes de agua fría, abrazos virtuales, ya saben que estoy disponible ;D**


	3. Latigo

** El que sigue! He pensado que esos dos se tuvieron que divertir de lo lindo con todas esas cosas en el set de Thor, bueno uno nunca sabe… Agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron un review, y los follow, quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic:**

**Denny Dirtyview**

**imperialmoon**

**Sharpey-00**

**Amy Hemsworth**

**nameless666**

**SchindlerList**

**Idonothavenameyet**

**Lady Kinky**

**Les mandaria un Loki a cada un de ustedes (no se si alguno sea hombre o algo asi) pero aun no tengo licencia para traficar dioses… Pronto terminare la documentación XD no se preocupen!**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 3. Látigo.**

-¿Se puede saber que demonios es esto?

Él se gira y te mira sorprendido, no te escucho entrar, ve lo que sostienes y se sonroja violentamente. Te encanta cuando hace eso.

-No lo se… es cosa de Loki, ¿sabes?

Sonríes por dentro, pero le miras serio.

-¿No será una de tus manías sexuales?

Él te mira abriendo los ojos porque aun se avergüenza por lo que pasa entre ustedes.

-No, Hemsworth, si lo fuera lo sabrías- Aun asi Tom no seria Tom, si no fuera capaz de regresarte la broma, ríes y desenredas el látigo- ¿Lo sabes utilizar?

-No, ¿Loki si?

Tom sabe que no estas hablando de Loki, si no de ambos, el personaje y él.

-No lo se, puede que tenga una idea vaga de como utilizarlo…

-Ya veo…- Te da la espalda porque se sigue vistiendo el complejo atuendo del Dios de las Mentiras, ves como ata unos lazos y abrocha unos botones, te desespera un poco pero te divierte ver su rostro cuando lidia con todas esas ranuras y cierres- ¿Y crees que se lo muestre a Thor?

Ríe y tu con el, se gira parcialmente y te observa con aquellos ojos tan claros en los que te ves sumergido varias veces.

-Depende… si Thor se porta bien y terminamos rápido la escena, entonces tal vez podría mostrarle unas técnicas en la noche, en su apartamento…

-Espera… ¿Thor tiene un apartamento? ¿De quien estamos hablando Hiddleston, de Thor a de mi?

-En vista de que no estamos en la misma sintonía, me temo que no hablo de ninguno de los dos…

Dejas el objeto sobre la mesilla y te apresuras a llegar junto a él, le tomas de la cintura y le besas, tiene una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, sabe que has claudicado… de nuevo.

-Hoy en la noche, no llegues tarde- Muerdes un poco el labio inferior porque te gusta escuchar como Tom gime bajo esa caricia, enreda sus dedos en su cabello recién arreglado y tu sostienes su cuerpo, cuando llegan a ese punto es casi seguro que apenas tengan un tiempo libre, habrá un encuentro sexual intensivo.

Y es que no se han tocado por dos semanas, francamente empieza a ser molesto… Tocan la puerta y él te empuja con fuerza, cuando habla su voz suena mas aguda, te gusta cuando tiene ese rostro entre la sorpresa, el miedo y el placer.

-Tu turno en cinco minutos, Tom

-Si, ya voy.

Se ve al espejo y tuerce un poco la boca al ver que se ha despeinado, te mira con reproche y tú ríes.

-Por cierto, me llevare esto- Señalas el artefacto que seguramente en la noche será protagonista de la mano de Tom.

-Asegúrate de que nadie vea que sacas eso de aquí, y que nadie te vea salir de MI camerino.

-¿Te he dicho que eres muy paranoico?

Él se acerca y deposita un suave beso en tus labios.

-Yo no soy el casado.

Bufas y frunces el entrecejo, Tom se gira y hace un gesto con la mano de despedida, sale y tu te quedas observando a tu alrededor, la habitación que ahora por todas partes tiene su nombre, su imagen grabada, tomas el látigo y empiezas a pensar seriamente que es el momento de analizar una posible separación entre Elsa y tu. Mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sales del cuarto, no pasa mucho cuando todos tus pensamientos se concentran en lo que hará Tom en la noche, porque estas seguro que Tom Hiddleston siempre te sorprenderá, un talento innato en el que lo vuelve tu perdición.

**Látigos… escribiré uno sobre eso, jajá pero para otro capitulo mas adelante, la historia en si no es lineal, asi que… pero si habrá LATIGO! Jajaja. Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios…**


	4. Thor

** Eh aquí el siguiente jajá, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y follows:**

**Jessica Uchiha**

**Un anónimo jajá (dejen su nombre, me gustaría saberlo)**

**purebloodprincess-laufeyson**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero lo disfruten…**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 4. Thor.**

Ya ni siquiera recuerdas por qué querías el papel de Thor, simplemente creíste que fue mas un impulso que porque hubieras analizado la información.

Cuando Ken te insinuó que serias el mas adecuado para Loki, dispusiste tu tiempo en buscar todo lo que te pudiera ayudar a saber mas del personaje. Y te fascino, cada aspecto de aquel dios de las travesuras era seductor, tan distinto a ti, que encantaba.

Aceptaste la silenciosa oferta, y firmaste el contrato, esta vez más seguro, y agradecido de no tener que estar a dieta por más tiempo.

El primer día en el set, de nuevo estabas en tu ambiente, e incluso más allá, nunca habías estado en una superproducción, que seguramente seria vista por millones y millones. Se te seca la boca por le pensamiento.

Llegas temprano, y te diriges al espacio que te han designado, sientes tus manos sudar de la emoción y los nervios, entras al camerino y rápidamente inspeccionas el lugar, sonríes, y te sientas tratando de tranquilizarte.

Al poco rato escuchas tu puerta, abres y el equipo de vestuario y maquillaje entran para hacer de las suyas, el traje de Loki es complicado, pero te gusta y mas el como poco a poco le van dando forma, aquellas botas, aquella capa esmeralda, los lazos y los cierres.

Tardan mucho en poner todo en su lugar, y admites que es algo incomodo, te vez al espejo y te intimida un poco la imagen que este devuelve.

Mientras tu cabello, que tiñeron de negro previamente, es poco a poco cepillado y alaciado, van dando forma, lo fijan hacia atrás, mientras tú haces plática, el equipo es agradable y crees haber dejado una buena impresión.

Terminan varias horas después, aun asi no estas aburrido, te fascina la manera en la que aquellas personas te llevan de ser Tom Hiddleston a Loki Laufeyson.

Te dejan solo, y tú les agradeces, repasas un poco el guion, y no dejas de mirarte al espejo.

-Cinco minutos, Tom- Te sobresaltas y respiras hondo, sales y todo aquel con el que te cruzas te saluda amable, tú sonríes y correspondes el gesto, tu corazón late rápido, te encanta la sensación.

Llegas a donde se empezara a grabar y lo ves, allí esta Thor, sientes como eres golpeado por la visión de estar frente a un verdadero dios nórdico.

Te preguntas quien será aquel rubio, con una apariencia magnética, te sientes irremediablemente atraído, aunque lo niegas con fervor, entierras esos pensamientos inmediatamente.

Recuerdas levemente el nombre del actor… Chris Hemsworth.

Te encaminas hacia él, y notas que algo le preocupa, sientes una necesidad urgente de aliviar lo que le molesta, y haces lo que siempre has hecho en esos casos, bromear.

Comentaste sobre lo asombroso que se veía, y él te observo, sonriendo, de repente toda angustia se fue de su varonil rostro.

Supones que desde aquel momento caíste completamente enamorado de él, comenzaron a bromear y a comentar sobre el clima, en el fondo te burlaste por el tema mas estúpido que escogieron para entablar una primera platica.

-Chris Hemsworth- Su voz inundo tus oídos, y te obligaste a reaccionar rápido y conciso.

-Tom Hiddleston, mucho gusto- Se estrecharon la mano y te encontraste con aquella mirada azul celeste, era hermosa- Aunque bueno, yo no diría que te llamas Chris.

El rubio te miro cuestionándote, tú sonreíste amable y carismático, o eso decía la gente cuando sonreías.

-Tu, eres Thor…- Entonces el rio de manera despreocupada, llamando la atención de algunas personas de producción que se encontraban supervisando detalles.

-Si bueno… Aun no lo creo, pero Loki es un personaje fabuloso.

Le quitaste importancia con un gesto de hombros, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y te sentiste incapaz de retirar tu mirada de la suya.

-Solo es complejo…

Iba a decirte algo, pero Ken los llamo y ambos caminaron hacia él, que empezó a dar órdenes, trataste de concentrarte, pero aquella atención te la había robado aquel sujeto con capa roja, y un traje que resaltaba aun más el toque varonil.

En la noche, en tu casa, reflexionabas el guion por completo, y fue cuando te diste cuenta que Loki guardaba un gran secreto.

Comprendiste, que tal vez desde el primer instante, el hechicero se había enamorado de su hermano… Del Poderoso Thor.

Esa noche soñaste con unos ojos azules, en la mañana olvidaste por completo ese detalle, pero la sensación de seguridad al verlos, perduro por mucho tiempo más.

/

**¿Se han preguntado desde cuando se enamoro Tom de Chris? Yo opino que desde el principio, en aquel instante en el que sus ojos capturaron la imagen de los celestes de Chris, a veces quiero chillar por el… Como ahora….**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, aquí estoy.**


	5. Música

**Se me olvidaba, si alguna quiere que escriba sobre algún suceso que piensen que les sucedió a estos dos, estoy abierta a pedidos :D**

**He aquí el quinto capitulo, muchas gracias a las siguientes personas que me dejaron un review, o fav o follow :DDD**

**Zarakem**

**yuriko-hime**

**GrayGay y Jessica Uchiha, las palabras no alcanzan para transmitirles mi agradecimiento chicas :D**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 5. Música.**

Prendes el mini reproductor que esta en el mueble de la habitación, sabes que a Tom no le molestara escuchar música mientras se baña, escuchas el sonido y te debates entre ir con el, o quedarte donde estas.

Comienza una lista de reproducción que sabes bien que el utiliza para "llenarse" de energía.

Estas levantándote cuando la segunda canción comienza y te paralizas, reconoces levemente la melodía, aquellos rítmicos sonidos que incitan al baile.

¿Cómo se llama? Haces un esfuerzo mientras te despojas de tu poca ropa, entras al baño que tiene el vaho característico, Tom al contrario de ti, le encanta bañarse con el agua muy caliente, das por fin con el nombre de la canción que aun resuena.

Abres la puerta y le ves, desnudo y con el agua impactando el cuerpo que tú conoces de memoria. Por la música que llega clara hasta el baño, no te ha escuchado, y sigue enjabonándose los rizos oscuros.

Posas tus manos en cintura y él se sobresalta un poco, susurras en su oído.

-Asi que… ¿Las caderas no mienten?

Se termina de enjuagar el espumoso champú, y se gira, sonriéndote, una gota de agua se balancea en el filo de su respingada nariz, otra más de su mentón, le robas un beso, un húmedo beso que disfrutas porque, _"asi sabe Tom en las mañanas"._

Se aparta un poco y tu ya estas chorreando, toma un poco de champú entre las manos que adoras en silencio y lo unte sobre tu largo cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, un acto tan intimo y dulce que te esfuerzas por no abrir los ojos si no quieres que la espuma te deje ciego momentáneamente.

Su voz endulza tus oídos.

-Claro que no, si quieres sinceridad, ve las caderas.

Sonríes, él te empuja gentil hacia el agua, tus músculos se contraen por el contacto del líquido caliente.

Él te ayuda a terminar de lavarte el cabello, y después juntos se enjabonan, pasas las manos por su cuerpo, como en las noches, la única diferencia es que ahora es algo extraño, por un momento es como si todo fuera realmente perfecto, él sin un compromiso por delante y Tom siendo verdaderamente correspondido, no solo en alma, si no también en cuerpo.

Sonríes al ser llenado por una imagen tan perfecta.

-¿Hice algo gracioso?

Abres los ojos, te preguntas sobre a que hora los cerraste, le acaricias una mejilla empapada, tienes dos opciones, decirle tu más grande anhelo, o decir alguna tontería. Escoges la que sabes, dolerá menos.

-Ósea que en realidad, anoche si lo disfrutabas.

Él se pasa la toalla por los muslos y notas una marca que hiciste con los dientes, tu corazón se hincha de orgullo, te mira confundido.

-¿De que estamos hablando?

-De que las caderas no mienten… Eso dijiste hace rato, por lo tanto ayer me estabas engañando.

Sonríe, adoras esa sonrisa, cuando exhibe los perfectos y blancos dientes.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

-Oh vamos, no es mi culpa tener este cuerpo.

Tom ríe, y tu con el, sabes que se esta burlando pero… ¿quien se resiste a aquella risa contagiosa? Tu no, es algo obvio.

Se te viene una idea en la cabeza, y antes de resumir que es una fantasía loca, tu boca ya la dejo salir. El entonces se acerca sensual, y te besa lenta y seductoramente.

-Muy bien, pero solo si haces algo que lo merezca.

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro.

Se besan con deseo, nunca dejaras de sentir aquello por el.

En el set, lo ves a lo lejos, mientras platicas distraídamente con Evans, tu mente esta imaginando posibles escenarios en los que ya de antemano, estas disfrutando el como Tom te bailara aquel hit de la cantante colombiana, imaginas como se moverá bajo el ritmo de "Hips don´t lie". Chris te pregunta si estas bien, esperas que no lo pregunte por la reciente erección que te asalto, a lo lejos Tom se ríe de alguna broma dicha por Robert.

/

**He de decir que yo también me viajo muy feo al imaginarme a Tom bailando, pero bueno, yo alucino con ese hombre a cada rato, jajaja, igual después hare uno en donde nuestro Tom le baile a Chris :D Comentarios, quejas etc., aquí ando…**


	6. Dolor

**Siguiente! Para entrar directo, me voy con los agradecimientos para todas aquellas hermosas personas que me dejaron un review, o fav o follow :DDD**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**idonothavenameyet**

**Gray y Jess gracias chicas por toda su vibra :D**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que les guste…**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 6. Dolor.**

Supiste que algo andaba mal desde que su tono de voz llego hasta tus oídos por medio del auricular. Pero nunca te imaginaste que tan mal estaría el asunto en realidad.

Tratas de no ponerte nervioso y manejar como se debe por las abarrotadas calles, piensas en como dijo tu nombre, la voz rota de alguien a quien no estas acostumbrado a ver débil.

Llegas, entras al departamento y notas como a penas y esta la luz encendida de una lámpara en la esquina, lo ves, y algo se estruja en tu corazón, sientes una sensación de vértigo al fondo de tu estomago.

Notas como tiene la cara entre las manos, su pesar se vuelve automáticamente el tuyo, te acercas lento, como para no asustarlo, aunque él ya sabe que estas aquí, tienes la sensación de que si te mueves muy rápido romperás aquel silencio y con el rasgaras aquel mundo perfecto que creaste.

Tocas su hombro, y el suspira quedo.

-Chris… ¿Estas bien?

Es un susurro, y el et mira pro primera vez desde que llegaste a su encuentro, con sorpresa observas sus ojos azules como un mar que trata de contener.

Chris Hemsworth ha estado llorando.

Te abraza y te atrae a su pecho, aquel fuerte pecho en el que has permanecido recostado incontables noches y pocos amaneceres.

-Lo siento tanto Tom…

Y sabes que es sincero por la forma en que dice tu nombre, como si fueras un dios pagano al que le ha rezado y debe dejar de hacerlo aunque sea contra su voluntad.

-Vamos Chris, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Elsa esta embarazada…- Lo dice de corrido, como se deben decir las malas noticias, y está particularmente representa la catarsis de su relación, es todo, el mundo perfecto colapsa dentro de ti, y a pesar de todo, no lloras, no lloras porque él lo hace, por ti, por ambos.

Te abraza con fuerza, como queriendo fundir tu cuerpo con el suyo, no sabes que decir, los poetas no han inventado frases suficientes para abarcar el dolor aplastante que se cierne sobre sus cuerpos, sobre tu corazón y sobre el suyo.

Sientes tu camisa mojada, nunca creíste estar en aquella situación, piensas que tal vez era la única salida para aquella relación que nunca debió empezar desde un principio.

Poco a poco afloja su agarre y es cuando tú comienzas a luchar con aplomo para no derramar tu propio dolor, estas peligrosamente cerca del horizonte de un abismo profundo.

-No sabes como lo siento.

Hablas y aquella voz parece ajena a la tuya, es una voz diferente porque si tú hablaras sonaría completamente rota.

-No, Chris, yo estaré bien, no debes sentir algo que te traerá alegría en un futuro…- Se separa y te mira, acaricia tu mejilla, y recuerdas cuantas veces hizo el mismo gesto, todo parece tan lejano que empiezas a odiar el tiempo.

-Debo explicart…- Tomas la mano que se ha posado en tu mejilla y lo silencias, no tienes ganas de escuchar como mientras él estaba contigo, también lo estaba con Elsa, el embarazo es fruto de algo obvio que te amenazaba desde siempre pero tu ignorabas, justificándote con palabras como "_Yo sé que siente algo por mi"_

Pasan los minutos y se dicen con el silencio lo que podrían explicar con palabras.

Hay reproches en el aire, promesas rotas, palabras de amor destruidas, no sabes que pasara mas adelante, pero estas seguro que **nada** será igual.

Los rayos de sol alumbran poco a poco la habitación, estas sentado mirando tus manos que están frías, anhelantes de contacto, el esta a tu lado, mira el techo tratando de no decir textualmente lo que la situación implica.

¿Disfrutaste lo suficiente la última vez que te hizo el amor?

Sonríes internamente, sí, si lo hiciste, disfrutaste cada momento que él te brindo, cada caricia que te hizo sentir amado.

Te despediste sin grandes ceremonias, evitaste los ojos celestes, trataste de no temblar cuando su voz inundo el cuarto, saliste con un gesto y una sonrisa breve.

Siempre has creído que llorar solo es mucho mejor, nadie se siente comprometido a ayudarte, ni a simpatizar con tu dolor.

Abrazas la tristeza y te regocijas en ella, hasta que ya no queda nada más en tu mente que aquel día en el que te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

Te duermes con su imagen, y rezas para que, lo que venga al paso del tiempo, no sea tan doloroso, sabes que es inútil, pero te empeñas en acariciar aquella esperanza que se vislumbra tan lejana.

/

**God… cuando lo escribí me dio algo y comencé a chillar, que feo. Si algo me produce la simple imagen de Tom sufriendo es dolor…**

**Bueno… comentarios, sugerencias inconformidades, estoy disponible. **


	7. Látigo II

**Bueno lo prometido, es deuda… jajaja pero antes, gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, o fav o follow y he aquí a aquellas personas:**

**Alth**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Aswang**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Gray, Jess y idonothavenameyet gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo lo que sale de mi enferma mente, un abrazo a todas ustedes.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que les guste…**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 7. Látigo II.**

Te bajas del coche con extrema rapidez, te cosquillean las manos, sientes tu respiración frenética, pero simplemente no puedes contenerte a la expectativa de lo que te espera.

Abres la puerta del departamento, y notas como todo esta oscuro, todo menos la luz de la habitación, salivas, cierras la puerta y te encaminas a tu destino.

Entras, y demonios, Tom no esta, te acercas a la cama y comienzas a enfadarte. Hasta que sientes unas manos en tus hombros, dándote un repentino masaje, hacen una placentera presión. Siempre has dicho que sus manos son terapéuticas. Sientes como te desviste poco a poco, tratas de girar el rostro pero el malnacido no te deja, con una mano lo giro de nuevo, te saca la camiseta y sientes algo frio, que produce que los vellos de tu nuca se ericen, algo recorre tu espalda, de forma lenta y sensual, después sientes su boca el tu hombro, muerde un poco y gimes ronco, puedes jurar que en sus ojos hay un matiz travieso.

-Quítate lo que resta.

No importa que sea una orden, estas demasiado caliente como para no hacerle caso, te sacas las prendas restantes y por fin te encara, salivas por que lleva unos boxers negro que hace un contraste lascivo con su tono de piel, y en las manos lleva el bendito látigo.

Se acerca, y te provoca colocando una mano en tu miembro, maldices a tu cuerpo sincero, pero lo deseas tanto…

-Si que estas ansioso…

-Thomas, déjate de juegos.

-Adoro cuando dices mi nombre.

Te besa, con tanta hambre, mientras se giran y él te hace retroceder. Sin despegarse de ti, empuja hacia abajo, te sientas sobre el colchón y el sobre ti, tu miembro duro roza insistente aquel trasero firme y enloquecedor, gimes ronco y el ríe bajo, pasa a tu oído y lo lame, mientras sus manos inquietas acarician tus brazos, entonces hace algo extraño, extiende la mano derecha y la mueve de tal forma que el látigo impacta con el suelo y produce un sonido que se extiende como eco por la habitación, sientes tu cuerpo vibrar, él te muerde juguetón el cuello y te sorprende el tono de voz que utiliza cuando susurra al oído algo que recordaras mucho tiempo después.

-Ahora… jugaremos un poco- Te indica que te recuestes totalmente sobre la cama. Sigues sus movimientos, te duele el pene por que no te has tocado y vaya que la situación te calienta, se coloca a horcajadas sobre ti y con el objeto que en la tarde descubriste en su camerino, delinea los músculos que se forman en tu abdomen, delinea el pecho, y antes de que extiendas una mano para atraerlo a un beso furioso, él ya las tomo, negándote aquel deseo, las coloca juntas y sobre tu cabeza, sabrá dios para que y las amarra con el jodido látigo, sientes su erección en tu abdomen, y de repente se incorpora, baja hasta tu miembro que ya expulsa pre seminal y pasa la mano, casi invisible por encima de la tela.

Gimes, y el también, te indica que alces la cadera, obedeces al instante y libera tu pene, 0notas como sus preciosos ojos se dilatan por el placer y supones que te empezara a masturbar.

No lo hace, pero si se zambulle tu erección en la boca que generalmente tiene ocupada hablando sobre Shakespeare o algo por el estilo, jadeas y entrecierras un poco los ojos, descubre que no solo amarro tus manos, si no también hizo que un nudo con el látigo, pasando por una ranura en la cabecera.

Estas, literalmente atado de manos, observando la cabeza con rizos oscuros ir y venir, tu pene aparece y desaparece a un ritmo tortuoso, sientes una presión en tu glande producto de una hábil lengua, no puede con todo, pero el no esta atado asi que usa su mano para terminar de masturbarte, mientras con la otra, por dios, esta masajeando los testículos, juguetea y en un momento los lame y chupa, escuchas los sonidos lujuriosos de su boca, sientes su saliva por todo tu miembro. Hace ya un buen rato que lo único que puedes gemir es su nombre. Su nombre y que no se detenga, que siga volviéndote loco.

Para y gruñes, se coloca de nuevo sobre ti y te besa, con tanta entrega que te enamoras aun más de él.

-Te amo…

Lo dice el muy maldito cuando tiene el descaro de incorporar sus caderas, toma con una mano tu pene aun erecto, no te has venido, ya sabes que sucederá a continuación, poco a poco se auto penetra, ves su rostro, sus parpados cerrados con fuerza, su cuello en tensión, su sonrojo, tu miembro se hace paso con la ayuda de él y su mano, de él y la forma en la que abre esas larguísimas piernas.

Entras por fin y ambos gritan liberados, al instante impone un ritmo, se ayuda con las manos que apoya en tu pecho, acariciando y de vez en vez (y aunque lo tiene prohibido) rasguñando. Sube y baja en torno a ti, y tu te reúnes con el cuando mueves las caderas, impaciente, eufórico, quieres liberar tus brazos, pero no puedes, y por una parte te agrada, estas sometido de una extraña forma por Tom Hiddleston y su encanto.

Las embestidas se vuelven mas frenéticas, el grita y gime tu nombre, y tu el suyo, le suplicas por un beso, y el accede gustoso.

El látigo marca tus muñecas por el movimiento que sacude tu cuerpo, pero que mas da, eso lo hace más placentero.

Llegas dentro de él y el entre los dos, tan potente es el orgasmo que los deja totalmente agotados, los espasmos recorren cada parte de su cuerpo y él se recuesta sobre ti, jadeando por aire.

-Uso numero uno…- Te mira y planta un tierno beso en tu mentón- Amarrar a tu presa-

Sueltas una carcajada y el también, de repente te entran ganas de conocer los demás usos, todos y cada uno de ellos si es Tom quien te los enseña.

-No sabía que fueras tan bueno en este complejo arte.

Él sonríe y alza los brazos para desatarte, te liberas y el látigo va a dar al suelo.

-Lo aprendí por ahí…

-Espero que ese _por ahí_ no haya sido demasiado relevante.

Por fin tocas la piel perlada por el sudor y los cubres con la sabana que yacía hecho un revoltijo a un lado. Quieres agradecerle por una de las experiencias sexuales más placenteras que has vivido, pero él te calla con un beso, uno largo y más relajado.

No dices nada, se quedan platicando y duermen casi en la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, tienes que explicar a la de vestuario como te hiciste las extrañas marcas en las muñecas, pero no importa, por un sexo asi, inventarías lo que fuera.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a ser capaz de ver un látigo sin sonrojarse.

/

**Si por mi fuera escribiría los otros usos del látigo, pero como no quiero abusar del pobrecillo de Chris… Espero que les haya gustado, yo tuve una hemorragia nasal al imaginarlo, pero bueno… eso fue raro ._.**

**Comentarios o cualquier cosa, son bien recibidos ^^**


	8. Beso

**Next! Bueno, ya saben un sincero agradecimiento a estas personas que siguen esta historia, dejándome un review, follow o fav:**

**GothicCari**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**viviana**

**Gray, Jess y Kurisu, por sus comentarios, en serio chicas me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo .**

Ni siquiera sabes la hora, el pequeño cuarto no te deja luz del exterior y has estado estudiando el guion desde que tu primera escena termino. Acabas de conocer a Natalie y francamente adoraste su forma de ser, su encuentro fue algo ridículamente gracioso, y mas gracioso el hecho de que Chris se quedara sin palabras después de que Portman dijera algo sobre Mjolnir, y no en literalmente.

Como sea, lo has notado extraño, y eso no lo quieres admitir pero te perturba, te das cuenta que de nuevo tu atención a recaído sobre el, refunfuñas en voz baja y te reacomodas en el sofá.

Tocan la puerta, permites el paso y Kat entra sonriente.

-Tom, vamos a ir por unos tragos, ¿quieres venir?

-No, Kat, la verdad prefiero descansar.

Notas la decepción de su rostro y no puedes evitar sentirte mal, por un momento tienes la necesidad de retractarte, pero ella se despide antes de poder hacerlo.

El tiempo sigue pasando y tú has caído en un estupor dado a la concentración en aquella lectura, has investigado en muchas fuentes sobre Loki, se ha convertido en parte de ti, y te alegras por aquello, son como uno mismo en estos momentos.

Ves el reloj, maldices por lo bajo ya es muy tarde y se supone que tienes llamado muy temprano.

Te estas acomodando la chaqueta y sales, te giras para cerrar la puerta lo mas despacio posible y notas la luz en un camerino mas allá del tuyo.

Es el de Christopher, frunces el ceño, pensabas que había acompañado a los demás, niegas con la cabeza, seguramente dejo la luz encendida, te encaminas y abres la puerta, el interruptor esta junto a la puerta, ni siquiera necesitas entrar por completo, la apagas y te dispones a cerrar, cuando escuchas algo.

-¿Tom?

Ni siquiera habías notado que una lámpara estaba encendida, y mucho menos de que el si estaba allí, acostado sobre un sofá y que ahora te observa fijamente.

-¿Chris? Pensé… pensé que estabas con los demás- Evitas su mirada, no soportas la manera en la que te observa, sabes que es ridículo, pero por momentos tu mente te hace una mala jugada y te preguntas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ti.

-No- El tono de voz que usa te pone alerta, quieres irte pero se escucha realmente mal.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Es demasiado tarde, maldices tu cuerpo sincero, ya has entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de ti, él no te responde, tiene el rostro oculto por sus grandes manos, te sientas a su lado, la empatía que sientes hacia él es demasiada. Colocas una mano conciliadora sobre su hombro, y entonces lo percibes.

Si fue con los demás, el olor del alcohol llega hasta tu nariz, lo que no sabes es por qué regreso al set.

-Ya no puedo Tom…

Alza el rostro y observas los brillantes ojos azules, tu corazón bombea mas rápido, por un segundo te falla la respiración, te esfuerzas por hablar.

-Chris, dime que te pasa, soy tu amigo.

-Sabes lo que me pasa, lo sabes y no te importa.

Ruegas que no sea lo que estas pensando, ¿Por qué alguien como él se enamoraría de ti?

-No se…

La luz hace un juego interesante, un contraste de sombras que vuelve todo aquello más irreal, se inclina hacia ti y te roza los labios.

Tan suave, a penas un toque dulce y titubeante, no lo rechazas, te has paralizado pro completo, sientes su mano en tu nuca y esta vez no son los labios, es una lengua que se quiere hacer paso a través de los tuyos.

Los abres con miedo, sientes la suavidad como te acaricia, te aventuras un poco y tu lengua roza la suya, sientes un cosquilleo desconocido en las terminaciones nerviosas de tu cuerpo, el presiona, te obliga a estar cerca, esta vez te besa mas hambriento, gracias a dios que estas sentado porque las piernas te flaquean.

Tienes miedo, mucho miedo por lo que esta pasando, pero seria una mentir decir que no lo deseabas, caíste desde que viste sus ojos y muy en el fondo, cuando le veías a lo lejos, querías saber lo que significaba que él te amara.

Esa noche se besan, tu porque lo necesitas, el por el mismo motivo, aunque tu no lo admitas o no quieras entenderlo.

Siempre te has negado a ti mismo las cosas, porque no sientes que lo mereces, porque crees que eres muy poca cosa, por un instante Chris te besa y comienzas a creer que tal vez, ahí algo en ti que merece los labios que te buscan con ansia.

/

**No se ustedes, pero a veces, cuando veo los videos, o las imágenes siento que Tom esta triste, muy en el fondo pero lo esta, aun asi creo que se esfuerza por regalar una sonrisa, ahh, GOD me pongo muy sentimental cuando se trata de el… Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, queja, sugerencia, comentario, estoy disponible.**


	9. Lujuria

**Estaba deprimida, pero bueno jajá ni siquiera se porque lo acabo de escribir, como sea agradecimientos a estas personitas que siguen junto a esta locura:**

**artemisav**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, por sus comentarios, ya saben lo mucho que las quiero!**

**Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 9. Lujuria.**

Tienes media hora, media hora para disfrutarlo y has cambiado de opinión, poniéndolo contra la pared del camerino y con las piernas abiertas. No es tu culpa, estas caliente, y aunque el siga con su actitud de "soy tan educado, que ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza tener sexo contigo durante la filmación", sabes que lo esta, y prueba de ello es su erección y que te siguiera el juego.

Rozas con tu pene su entrada, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados extrañaste hacer el amor con el tan intensamente que alucinabas, ahora aprovechas cada minuto libre, el comienza a gemir, sabes que trata de morderse sus labios y te divierte aquello, buscas debajo de su camisa los pezones, pellizcas fuerte, con saña para escuchar su voz distorsionada por la lujuria.

-Vamos Tom, nadie escucha, la vista es espectacular.

-Eres un bastardo, solo… solo métela.

Te fascina cuando deja de ser Thomas _El Caballero_ Hiddleston, y te regala el lenguaje soez y las lascivas palabras. En recompensa te introduces de una sola estocada, le fallan las piernas, sientes su cuerpo temblar bajo el tuyo, amas esa sensación, gimen, a estas alturas tu sabes de sobra en donde esta aquel punto que le hace vibrar, y el bueno, el simplemente tiene algo que te vuelve loco.

Le tomas de la cintura, esta vestido, estabas febril cuando entraron casi a trompicones, ni siquiera permitiste que se quitara por completo los pantalones, le lames la nuca, y comienzas las embestidas, el sostiene su propio cuerpo con sus manos en la pared.

-Ahhh…- Comienzas a enterrarte fuerte en el, esta vez te ayudas de ambas manos, sientes tu pene siendo asfixiado por su ano, es tan condenadamente delicioso que pierdes la razón, los testículos golpean sus nalgas con fuerza, cada vez embistes mas fuerte- Chris, no, no tan fuerte.

-Lo lamento… mmm… pero no puedo.

Oyes un sollozo, si no lo conocieras tan bien no sabrías que es por placer, tanteas buscando su miembro, lo tomas entre tu mano y lo aprietas fuerte, masturbándolo.

Muerdes la piel del cuello que esta a tu disposición, el ahoga un grito que se escucharía hasta el camerino de Evans, ríes y todo es tan rápido que llegan en ese momento, abundante y espeso, se contrae y ordeña tu miembro, mientras tu terminas de tocarlo, con los dedos llenos de su semilla.

-Podrías haberlo hecho más gentil, me duele la maldita espalda.

Sonríes mientras sales de él, se visten y tú alcanzas una toalla para limpiarte y limpiarlo.

-Te encanta, no lo niegues.

Tom te mira y una sonrisa traviesa baila por los delgados labios que amas, se acerca y te besa, dulce como solo él puede serlo.

-Tienes demasiado encanto.

-Nope, tu eres demasiado gentil como para decirme que no.

El parece meditarlo, te abraza y tu le correspondes, aprietas el delgado cuerpo contra el tuyo, olfateas ese característico aroma suyo después del sexo.

-Espero que nadie haya escuchado.

-Lo dudo, tus gemidos pudieron oírse hasta la luna.

-Si, realmente encantador.

Se besan y escuchan el llamado general, que bueno que lo hicieron apenas entrando, al final no había sido media hora, si no quince minutos.

Salen y algo te dice que si se escucho la intensa sesión de sexo, porque si bien no es Evans que les mira extraño, Scarlett si lo hace, pasa por su lado y les lanza una mirada extraña, mientras les sonríe.

-Excelente descanso, ¿no creen?

-Excelente.

Él te mira y tu le sonríes retador, se sonroja y la mujer mueve la cabeza riendo suave, juntos caminan al set y cuando nadie los ve le cubres el chupetón en el cuello con la tela del traje.

/

**Mujeres, nos damos cuenta tan rápido… Comentarios, dudas, quejas, aquí estoy.**


	10. Música II

**Pues que decir, yo creo que otras cinco capítulos y el Hiddlesworth de esta ocasión se acaba, o tal vez diez, no lo se… Pero mientras un agradecimiento a estas personas, que siguen leyendo, dejando un fav, follow o review:**

**imperialmoon**

**qaroinlove**

**Gray, Jess y Kurisu, ya saben chicas, solo reafirmo mis agradecimientos 333**

**Disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 10. Música II.**

Para ser completamente sincero contigo mismo, aquella idea del baile te esta excitando mucho, Christopher te esta observando con los ojos dilatados, solo con el podrías hacer una barbaridad como la que estas haciendo ahora mismo.

Maldices a Shakira y a su pegajosa canción, mueves las caderas provocativamente, no despegas la mirada de la suya, te acercas para rozarlo con tus dedos hábiles y desvestirlo poco a poco, tus caderas no mienten, bailas alrededor de él, restregándote contra el fuerte cuerpo que se eriza al contacto de tu cuerpo, te mueves rítmicamente, un don que te ha hecho popular entre las señoritas del set, sonríe cuando te comienzas a desvestir, todo bajo su atenta mirada.

Jadea al ver tu cuerpo desnudo y como caminas hacia él, las caderas no mienten susurras, y te sientas a horcajadas, él pone sus manos en tus nalgas y gimes, se besan con tanta hambre que se le pasa la mano y te muerde mas de lo debido, tu sangre se mezcla con la saliva de ambos, te ofrece una disculpa a medias.

Comienzan con las caricias furtivas, te inclinas y besas su cuello, la clavícula y lames los oscuros pezones, el aprieta tus muslos, jadea tu nombre, y dios, lo disfrutas tanto.

Shakira dice que te mantengas sabio, pero como puedes hacerlo cuando tu lasciva mente te trae una idea y tu te rindes ante ella, tomas su pene y lo masturbas mientras bajas poco a poco, inhalas el aroma de su sexo, es tan enviciante, enredas tus dedos en los rubios vellos y lames el miembro, el gime, se estremece y te encanta.

Lo introduces a tu boca, comienzas un ritmo, pero las caderas no mienten y las de él han empezado a empujar suavemente contra tu boca, subes y bajas, un vaivén prohibido que en esos momentos no lo parece tanto.

Usas un poco los dientes, el lleva sus manos a tu cabello y jala un poco, te duele pero has descubierto que sus modos rudos te excitan aun mas.

Comienzas a jugar con los testículos, están duros y con tu lengua presionas el glande, la deslizas hacia abajo, el jadea, y la deslizas para arriba.

Se repite la canción, pero hace un buen tiempo que no le prestan atención.

-Es…- Su voz sale algo aguda, inhala profundo y tu alzas la mirada, tienes el sabor de su pre seminal en la boca, lo memorizas- Espera, quiero follarte. Quiero correrme en ti.

Aun asi tienes un poco de vergüenza para sonrojarte, gateas hasta el, y te toma de la cintura, el ritmo creado por los instrumentos crea un ambiente pasional, divertido.

Te besa, te sienta en el de nuevo, pero esta vez te empala, sin gentileza, eso quedo atrás después de la tercera semana de hacerlo. Arqueas la espalda, el empuja dentro de ti, y tu empujas también para volverlo todo mas profundo, de vez en vez lo sorprendes contrayéndote, capturando su miembro, él te regala entonces un beso, un beso y una mordida en el hombro.

Sientes sus testículos golpeando tus nalgas, disfrutas el sonido del sexo, las caderas no mienten, es exactamente lo que pasa en esos momentos, se unen sin importar nada, porque dios mio, ¿que podría ser mas perfecto que eso?

Te masturbas porque el esta ocupado agarrando tus nalgas para llevarte mas profundo, si es que cabe la posibilidad, sabes que su orgasmo esta cerca, ves como se esfuerza por durar un poco mas.

-Te quiero Chris…

Te corres, fuerte y dejándote débil, el sexo mas el baile te dejo agotado, tomas nota mental de que al decir lo que dijiste Hemsworth fue vencido por su necesidad, y sientes su semen dentro de ti, te recuestas sobre su pecho, los ojos entrecerrados, al diablo el baño después del sexo.

-Tiene razón.

-¿Quién?

-Shakira- Te cubre con una sabana y te acaricia la espalda baja, sientes como aspira tu cabello con fuerza, esos detalles te recuerdan que no es solo _sexo._

-Lo se, pero nadie me cree.

-Yo te creo.

-Algo me dice que te gusto mucho el baile.

Chris rio y apretó el abrazo.

-Me encanto, no se donde aprendiste a usar el cuerpo y la lengua de forma tan exquisita, pero mas te vale no mejorar cuando estemos separados.

-Como digas.

Te duermes, pero alcanzas a escuchar el "Yo también te quiero" que te dedica Chris, en tu mente ya no maldices tanto a Shakira.

/

**Yo tampoco maldigo esa canción, no después de saber tu secreto Tom… Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias aquí ando :)**


	11. Loki

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas, que me siguen apoyando:**

**LadyMischievous07**

**Megu3**

**Gray, Jess, y Kurisu, abrazos a ustedes chicas, por todo!3**

**Disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 11. Loki.**

Odias tu traje con toda el alma, aunque sinceramente… ¿Qué esperabas? Todos los superhéroes usan trajes ridículos, menos Iron Man, te distraes un poco pensando en lo maravilloso que seria usar ese traje, mientras la maquillista arregla un detalle de tu rostro, a saber que es.

Ya repasaste el guion una y mil veces, desde que te aceptaron en el rol de Thor, estas emocionado, por fin eres parte de algo grande, tan grande que ni en tus mas locos sueños lo imaginaste, además ganaste la apuesta que hicieron tu y Liam, y eso ya es una extra. Si la vida te da limones…

Tocan a tu puerta, tienes que salir ya, y la chica te da el visto bueno con una amplia sonrisa, agradeces el gesto porque tranquiliza un poco los nervios de punta que padeces en este momento.

Llegas al set, y todos son amables, aunque resulta, por los murmullos que te llegaron lejanos, que estas siendo intimidante, bendita genética y ejercicio, Ken se acerca y te da unas cuantas explicaciones, mientras el personal de utilería hace unos arreglos, y un hombre te pasa el martillo, ¿cuál era su nombre?... Ah si, Mjolnir.

Jugueteas con el un rato, porque Ken se ha ido a revisar unas cosas, hay una nueva ola de murmullos, el villano de la historia viene a escena, esperas que no sea un engreído, no sabes nada de él, pero te ha tocado trabajar con todo tipo de personas.

Hace aparición, y la boca se te seca, el nombre del actor llega a tu mente rápidamente.

Thomas Hiddleston, según dicen es el protegido de Kenneth, puede ser verdad, todo se demostrara al momento de empezar a grabar.

Mientras ese hombre te ha embaucado como a un chiquillo, viene hacia ti, y empiezas a recordar el guion para distraerte y dejar de observarlo como idiota, maldices una y otra vez mentalmente.

Habla del traje, dice lo fabuloso que te ves, y si tuvieras el hábito de sonrojarte, lo harías. Su voz es elegante, todos sus modos lo son, estilizado y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable, se convierte inmediatamente en el objeto de toda tu atención.

-¿No te da calor?

Le respondes que si, pero que no hay nada que hacer, imposible que estén hablando del clima, aun asi, la platica se desenvuelve, y te encuentras a gusto en ella, es como si de repente se conocieran de toda la vida, viejos amigos. Tratas de no enfocar tanto tu atención en la nariz recta, ni en los labios finos, en los ojos de color azul que daban la tremenda sorpresa cuando la luz resplandecía y se volvían verdes.

Crees que es hora de presentarte. El sonrió, robándote un poco de aliento.

-Ton Hiddleston, mucho gusto.

Extiendes una mano y el corresponde, dice que no te llamas Chris y tu te confundes, vuelve a sonreír, tienes ganas de sacarle una foto, para recordar aquel gesto por siempre.

-Tú, eres Thor…

Ríe, y juras que es unos de los sonidos más enigmáticos y grandiosos que has oído, te enamoras de la risa contagiosa, alabas al personaje de Loki, aquel que pensaste que tenía mas carga emocional, cuando leíste el guion.

Él se encoge de hombros y dice que solo es complejo, gracias a Dios, Ken los llamo y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba, la capa verde ondeaba tras de Tom, como un fantasma custodiando sus pasos, quisiste ser ese fantasma por un instante, tan fugaz, que tal vez ni tu mismo te diste cuenta de tu deseo.

Les dan ordenes, y comienza la escena, decides que el talento de Tom, es demasiado, tan entregado y fabuloso, Loki se convierte, en no solo un villano, frente a ti, es humano, es carne y alma, solo pocos pueden hacer aquello.

Llegas cansado al departamento, primer día y estas exhausto, recuerdas una y otra vez las escenas que te tocan la día siguiente, en las cuales otra vez estarás por completo con el, y conocerás por fin a Anthony Hopkins, estas emocionado.

Cierras los ojos y estas a punto de dormirte cuando la idea llega, se instala y hecha raíces profundas, que repercutirán en la forma en la que vez a tu personaje.

Te duermes, mientras te preguntas desde cuando Thor esta enamorado de su "hermano", y ya no recordaras la parte del sueño en donde el protagonista eras tu, y un joven de ojos hermosos, como quimeras cambiantes, y abismos profundos.

/

**Awww, sniff, creo que llorare sin razón aparente, ellos siempre me dan feelings… Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima!**


	12. Declaracion

**Otro! He aquí mis sinceros agradecimientos alas siguientes maravillosas personas:**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x (Es un honor el hacerte mas llevaderos los Lunes)**

**Gray, Jess, y Kurisu, por seguir leyendo estas cosas raras!**

**Disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 12. Declaración.**

Han pasado semanas desde su primer encuentro, y no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta de que algo pasa, no importa si es tensión sexual, ahora estas peor que nunca, porque sinceramente no esperabas el beso de la noche anterior.

Estaba borracho, y era de noche, se veía abatido por un problema invisible para ti, pero que de alguna forma también cargabas en tus hombros, maldices tu empatía hacia las personas.

No quieres verlo, y has estado evitándolo, llegaste tarde a propósito, y Ken no dijo nada porque sabe que siempre cumples con lo que se te ordena, tienes miedo, pero tratas de no pensar en eso.

No quieres caer de nuevo, pero es inevitable el recuerdo de esos ojos azules, tormentosos y que te duelen en el alma, tiene novia, lo supiste por una conversación "casual" entre el y tu. Y lo que hiciste, aunque fuera un solo beso, va en contra de tu moral, tus principios.

Tiemblas cuando el pensamiento te asalta desprevenido, lo volverías a hacer, una y otra vez, porque es inevitable seguir mintiéndote, estás enamorado, desde el primer instante, y el beso solo consiguió dejarte las cosas claras, dejar de ignorar tus sentimientos y encararlos.

Estas a punto de salir del camerino cuando tocan la puerta, suspiras derrotado, pero recuerdas que tenia una escena junto a Natalie, asi que no esperas que sea el, gran error, que te recuerda el nunca dar algo por hecho.

El tenerlo ahí es casi una agresión, inclusive pareciera que te duele físicamente, quieres salir corriendo, su voz torturada llega de nuevo, y te odias, porque esta asi por ti.

Cierra tu única vía de escape, y sientes una sensación de vértigo, tiemblas, pero aparentas porque cuando estas por caer, asi es la unica manera en la que te sientes seguro. Su mirada es agresiva, esta molesto, y aquel término se queda corto.

-¿Asi que es este tu juego?

-No sé de que hablas Chris, estoy a punto de irme, hablamos mañana por favor.

Te toma del brazo con fuerza, la boca se te seca, y recuerdas nítida la voz de tu madre…. "_Algún día caerás, querido"._

-¿Realmente no te importa? ¿No sientes nada después de que me ofrecí en una maldita bandeja de plata?

-Estabas borracho, y fue una confusión.

-¡Al diablo, Hiddleston! ¡No te atrevas a etiquetar mis sentimientos como una "confusión"!

-Chris, yo…

No te suelta, pero la mirada que te lanza te deja sin habla, quieres desaparecer, no quieres verlo mas, sabes que si dice algo mas no serás capaz de negarte, lo deseas, tanto o mas que el a ti.

-No lo hagas…

"No me rechaces", eso es lo que no te dice, pero entiendes, va subliminalmente, y asientes, porque es inevitable, todo aquello fue la consumación de la primera mirada, estaba destinado a terminar de esa forma, se besan, y no han hablado de nada realmente, sospechas que nunca lo harán.

En ese instante nada importa, sientes como el cariño comienza a sobrepasar todo lo sentido antes, y tal vez tu madre se refería a aquello, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, nunca creíste que seria de esa forma, con esa persona, pero ahora que esta sucediendo, supones que no podía ser de otra manera.

La declaración ya esta hecha, lo que venga después, esperas afrontarlo lo mejor posible.

Tu mente te grita lo equivocado que estas, pero supones que cuando estas enamorado, todo pierde valor, incluso lo que no debería.

/

**Si el Hiddlesworth es cierto, yo creo que su problema hubiera sido ese, nunca hablar francamente… Comentarios, bien recibidos.**


	13. Susannah

**Lalalala, el que sigue, y un abrazo a estas personas que siguen la historia:**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 13. Susannah.**

Elsa te lo mostro, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la revista de moda en mano, abierta en el articulo que te quería enseñar, y que por poco y quiebra la mascara de mentiras, y el disfraz que te ajustas cuando estas con ella.

Esta el radiante como siempre, con esa sonrisa que aun en fotografía te roba el aliento, y una hermosa mujer a su lado, hay otra foto, de repente son miles de fotos que dan vueltas por tu cabeza, y que sin embargo son puramente ficticias.

Están separados, no se han visto y no se han hablado, y todo esta mal, sabes que eres un hipócrita cuando sientes tu sangre hervir al detallar el beso, tantas emociones, los celos a flor de piel. Odias a Elsa cuando menciona casualmente.

-Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices.

Tal vez sea el tono que usaste, o la tensión en tu mandíbula, pero Elsa se da cuenta de que estas de mal humor y cambia el tema, amable, hacia el posible color del cuarto del bebé. Tratas de seguir la conversación, pero en ese instante estas tan enfurecido que proclamas una salida con amigos, nunca programada.

Asiente y te besa, y en ese instante desearías reclamar otros labios.

Sales a caminar, Susannah se llama, y odias el nombre con fuerza. No eres como Thomas, tú no tienes esa candidez en tu corazón, tú eres malo, y por eso la odias antes de conocerla, de saber los pormenores.

Cuando te das cuenta ya estas marcando su numero, es tarde, pero nada importa, la cabeza te da vueltas y sientes una sensación de vértigo, "te lo mereces, desgraciado", te repites a ti mismo como una letanía. Pero nunca le has hecho caso a tu consciencia.

-Hiddles…ton.

Esta dormido, se escucha y comienzas a sentir lo que te molesta sentir, culpa. Aun asi, no te retractas.

-¿Asi que la utilizas para olvidarme?

Reconoce tu voz, porque escuchas como deja de respirar unos momentos.

-No sé de que estas hablando, si me disculpas…

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Si me cuelgas Hiddleston juro que iré y te sacare de la maldita cama!

No hubo contestación, sin embargo no colgó, no te lo mereces, nunca lo has hecho. Estas a punto de hablar cuando te dice lo que tal vez, hubieras querido escuchar.

-Si tú sigues con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía. No esperes lo que tú no das.

Cerraste los puños de furia cuando te llego el sonido de la llamada al finalizarse, quisiste romper todo, castigarte por lo que le habías hecho, y le continuabas haciendo, porque le final de la palabra, notaste un temblor en su voz.

Te sentaste en una banca, el viento despeinaba tu cabello, no tienes frio, no sentías nada más que un hecho enorme en el pecho, en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué harían cuando se volvieran a ver?

Reíste para no gritar, y comenzaste a caminar sin rumbo para no llorar. Sabes lo masoquista que eres cuando comienzas a recordarlo con una fuerza sorprendente, su voz en la mañana, o el jadeo en tu oreja con tu primera penetración. Los labios que se curvan en sonrisas, y los ojos que te observaron rotos, cuando le dijiste que te casarías.

Piensas en Susannah, la que no conoces, pero que esperas le haga feliz, un momento, un instante, pero que te borre de sus pensamientos.

Llegas a tu casa, y le das un ultimo vistazo a la revista abierta, su sonrisa, y le escuchas como un eco; "Yo seguiré con la mía".

No le dejaras, porque le amas mas que a nada, y no concibes tu vida sin el, Elsa esta a tu lado al dormir, y te recuerdas lo egoísta que eres.

Algún día lo pagaras es seguro, y sin saberlo Tom te comienza a cobrar lo que le debes.

/

**¿Se nota que odio a Chris en esa parte de su supuesta historia? Bueno, pues si no se noto, ya lo dije, y dioses cuando vi a Tom con Susannah juro que llore, y después fue que me di cuenta que estaba loca. Comentarios bien recibidos.**


	14. Juegos

**Perdón, perdón por la demora, asuntos personales, como sea, he aquí los agradecimientos para las personas que continúan leyendo esta historia:**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Ritsu**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, les quiero gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 14. Juegos.**

A veces lo olvidas, y con gracia descubres que no es "a veces", si no la mayoría del tiempo, a penas y su imponente presencia llena tu espacio, con sus músculos subdesarrollados, y ese rostro de madura masculinidad.

Por eso, y aunque no quieras, se te olvida que sigue siendo un niño por dentro, un niño grande, y hasta resulta tierno, lo que es gracioso es que tu continúes con el juego.

La escena en la cual Thor saca del jet a Loki, iba hasta ese momento casi erótica, por la forma en la que te tomo del cuello, (de nuevo te preguntas el porqué de su obsesión con esa parte de tu cuerpo), y te acerca a su rostro. Si no hubieran estado grabando seguramente se hubieran terminado besando, enfebrecidos por el momento.

Pero entonces tenían que saltar, y tú, acostumbrado a la estabilidad del suelo o al equilibrio de las cuerdas y poleas, sentiste un poco, casi nada de terror, al contrario de él que sudaba emoción.

-Vamos Tom, solo un salto y ya, lo hemos hecho incontables veces.

Le miras dubitativo, y el esboza una de esas sonrisas que derrochan confianza y las cuales terminan venciendo tus barreras de prudencia.

-No de un lugar tan alto.

-Oh, Tom, no te pasara nada…- Le miraste y lo que expresaba con sus ojos azules cambio de diversión a algo mas profundo, a veces te sigue intimidando con esa carga de emociones.- Yo te cuidare.

Ríes, solo para que no note que sigues nervioso, él ya ha empezado a juguetear con el equipo de seguridad que les han puesto, y te hace bromas ocasionales, tratando de sacarte una sonrisa.

Joss dice que todos se preparen, y de repente se apodera de ti un vértigo que te persiguió de niño, Chris te sostiene de nuevo y te proyecta confianza, respiras hondo y le regalas una media sonrisa.

-Aunque yo no lo he hecho antes…

Tu cara muestra un horror genuino, mientras la de él, gamberra y maliciosa retiene las carcajadas que quisiera soltar.

-¡Acción!

Saltan y solo dios sabe lo mucho que sufriste por evitar gritar en ese momento, caen en la especie de colchoneta que pusieron debajo, y es ahí cuando Chris comienza a reír como un niño pequeño, como _tu niño pequeño._

El objeto les esconde parcialmente, y Chris en un impulso te abraza de la cintura, enterrando el rostro en tu cuello, sigue riendo, y esta vez tu con el. Nunca has podido resistirte.

-Te dije que te cuidaría.

-Si muero por un infarto durante la grabación de mis escenas contigo, en tu consciencia quedara.

-Paranoico.

Los técnicos y Joss les indican que se tendrá que repetir la escena, pero antes de que se incorporen, Chris te besa, fugaz y tierno, para al instante siguiente continuar con su risa que te roba el aliento.

Repiten la escena una y otra vez, hasta que el gran "Thor" logra la ilusión de volar correctamente.

Durante el camino a los camerinos Chris no deja de parlotear sobre su descubierta habilidad.

-Lo ves Tom, te dije que aprendería a volar.

-Nunca me dijiste algo asi.

-Bueno, ahora te lo digo, ya veras, la próxima vez no solo volaremos…- Antes de que entres a tu camerino en susurra grave en tu oído.- Te hare ver estrellas.

Tiemblas un poco, y cuando él se aleja tarareando una canción, te regresa la imagen de un niño jugando, satisfecho consigo mismo, feliz, y haciéndote feliz en el proceso.

/

**Por si alguien no lo sabe, AMO, los extras de los Avengers por los detrás de cámaras en los que salen estos dos, son tan horriblemente adorables…**

**Comentarios bien recibidos.**


	15. Saber

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, es la última vez que pasa, lo prometo, y un gran agradecimiento a estas personas, por seguir esta historia:**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, las quiero y agradezco chicas.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo 15. Saber.**

¿Desde cuando? Es la pregunta que perdura en tu cabeza, y te pones trampas para decirte a ti mismo que no lo sabes, siempre mientes en asuntos importantes, y no tiene por qué ser una excepción ahora.

Puede que fue aquella vez en la que llegaste tarde al set y lo primero que viste fue su sonrisa al recibirte, y después un tremendo regaño de parte de Ken, por que esa escena era importante. Te disculpo cuando te enteraste que el había llegado solo cinco minutos antes.

Aunque también pudiera ser cuando fueron a tu casa a jugar videojuegos, a veces te preguntas que edad tiene en realidad, y fuiste testigo de su actitud competitiva cuando tu lo rebasaste y el hizo un sinfín de artimañas para vencerte. Lo hizo y supiste que valía la pena con tal de verlo sonreír de esa forma.

No quieres saber desde cuando, y te has encontrado a ti mismo observándolo, tratando de ver el algo que te hizo enamorarte como un estúpido.

Le ves los ojos, y el cabello ondulado, le ves la forma de la nariz y como frunce la boca al estar concentrado, o como mueve las manos al tratar de explicarse a si mismo.

Tal vez fue ese momento en el que te estuvo contando por varias horas su experiencia teatral y que escuchaste como un idiota, porque eso es lo que eres en su presencia, un idiota.

Y justamente Tom tiene el mal tino de entrar a tu camerino cuando estas tratando de encontrar la luz al final del túnel.

-Chris, quisiera practicar un rato…- Te observa y algo debe tener tu mirada porque en seguida se disculpa. Tal vez sea eso… Su forma de disculparse, como si en verdad hubiera sido su culpa.- Oh será en otra ocasión, lo lamento.

-¡No!, no… Quédate.

Tienes una batalla campal contigo mismo, porque no quieres que se quede, y al mismo tiempo como anhelas el que se siente enfrente y poder disfrutar de nuevo de su magnética presencia.

-¿Te parece la escena diecisiete?

-Aja.

Te lanza una mirada preocupada, pero comienzan a desarrollarla, a veces se miran y te preguntas que es lo que realmente te detiene para estar con el, en todas las formas posibles.

Descubres que solo tú, y tu inmenso miedo a ser rechazado, comienzas a maquinar un plan para el día siguiente, porque ya no soportas lo que tienes guardado dentro, y lo único que quieres es hacerle saber.

Hacerle saber que todas esas mirada, que las veces en las que tu te aventuras y le tocas, todas son a propósito, tan solo para sentirlo cerca, para sentirlo _tuyo_. Sabes que él se ha dado cuenta de un par de cosas, pero Tom no seria Tom, si no ignorara todo lo que desencadena con pequeños detalles de su persona.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Te das cuenta que no has seguido con el dialogo mas tiempo de la pausa tolerable, y niegas, incitándole a continuar, Tom no te mira muy convencido, y sabes que sacara el tema mas adelante, pero tienes mas cosas en las que pensar, y en ninguna de ellas figura ensayar el guion.

Se les hace tarde, y salen del camerino, has hecho una broma solo para que ría, y esa es otra de las cosas que piensas, te enamoraron, tu humor es sarcástico, espeso, hilarante, y te gusta la forma en la que se ríe, hecha la cabeza para atrás, y esa manera extraña de poner la lengua en el espacio que dejan los dientes blancos.

Una manera muy extraña de reír, pero especial y encantadora.

Se sube al taxi con destino a su departamento, y tú decides caminar un rato.

Al final de tu recorrido te das cuenta, que tal vez, te enamoro desde el primer momento, ese momento en el que le viste, y todo su ser, en conjunto, te llamo como un poderoso magneto.

La respuesta, por muy extraña que parezca, no te molesta tanto como pensaste.

/

**A mi también me encanta todo el, no te preocupes Chris no estas solo… Comentarios bien recibidos.**


	16. Elsa

**Que porque este capítulo es desde un punto de vista diferente… Bueno, es tiempo de terminar la historia, que no es historia. Después de este, cuatro más y pues ya. Muchas gracias a las personas que continúan esta historia:**

**elricest crazy**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu un abrazo y agradecimiento chicas.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capitulo .**

Lo supiste con ese solo murmullo, un murmullo que rompió la oscuridad de su habitación, fue la confirmación a tus dudas, las que habían llegado desde la primero vez que el hablo de Tom, con esa entrega, esa pasión, y ese brillo en los ojos, que tu no conocías, y que habías anhelado por tanto, por mucho tiempo.

No puedes evitar sentir el frio en tu cuerpo, el terror que lleno tu corazón, la rabia que te acometió al ver a Chris durmiendo, soñando con él.

Y aguantaste, porque era tu prometido, no el de él, estaba a tu lado en las noches, no junto a él.

Te regocijaste en un egoísmo, en el egoísmo que te cegó, producto de los celos, y del "no puede ser".

Y lo conociste, y ambos fingieron, Thomas fingió que no dolía, y túfingiste no saber. Porque todo es más fácil para ti, asi, de esa forma. Porque tu tendrás a su hija, y el no. Y sabes perfectamente que una vez él bebe llegue al mundo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte, por Thomas, ya no tendrás que vivir día con día la angustia de pensar que por fin Christopher te dirá que todo acabo, que lo ama a él, y que se va de tu lado.

Agradeces en silencio y con ira el hecho de que el finja tan bien, que no dijera nunca su nombre en la cama, o con un tono que le delate, pero sabes muy bien que no puede evitar los sueños, así como el brillo de la mirada, o las pequeñas señales que te gritaron el primer día que los viste juntos.

"_Él no es tuyo"_

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándotúhabías sido desplazada a un lugar tan vanal en su corazón?

Tú no querías ser simplemente "la madre de su hija", ni "su esposa", túquerías ser la persona que amara en verdad, la persona que se apareciera en sus sueños, la que hiciera que sus sentimientos fueran tan grandes que no pudiera contenerlos.

Sabes que se pelearon, y te regodeas, porque el motivo seguramente fue el que Christopher no tiene las agallas de dejarte, y estar con él. Sabes que no hay una parte de su historia en la que terminen juntos, y sonríes envenenada por un amor que no es correspondido.

Habla de ti en las entrevistas, y por un momento tú lo crees con un fervor admirable, para después ver el rostro de Thomas entre la bruma de tus pensamientos, y regresarte a la realidad.

Christopher se despierta, y te pregunta sobre lo que te pasa.

Quieres preguntarle el porqué, lo que él le da, y que no le puedes dar tú. Lo has pensado, y no lo entiendes, nunca lo harás.

-Nada amor, duérmete.

Posa una de sus grandes manos en tu rostro, y tus ojos se inundan en lágrimas que por orgullo nunca derramaras, sonríes, y él se queda dormido de nuevo.

Lo observas, y por un instante te remuerde la consciencia.

Porque podrías dejarlo, podrías hacer que él vaya hasta los brazos del que realmente ama, y que sea feliz.

Te duermes pensando que no lo harás, no por ahora, no cuando puedes hacer daño, y no cuando puedes evitar que Thomas robe lo que por derecho te pertenece. Lo maldices de nuevo, y te abrazas al cuerpo de tu esposo con fuerza.

No podrá quitártelo, no podrá robártelo en aquellas noches sin estrellas.

Aunque ya te haya robado su corazón, desde el día nublado en el que se conocieron.

/

**NO lo sé, Elsa… Algo me da cuando la veo (Algo no precisamente bueno), como que le tengo un odio bastante irracional, y no es que me guste Chris porque de hecho no, pero algo tiene esa mujer que no me agrada.**

**Lo sé, es tannn tonto… Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, aquí estoy.**


	17. Emma

**Pues no me gustan mucho estas fechas, excepto por la comida ñam ñam! Pero quiero mandar abrazos a quienes leen esta historia, pásenla muy bien, y disfruten de lo que da la celebración, les estoy sinceramente agradecida, y este es mi pequeño regalo. Como siempre un agradecimiento a las siguientes personas:**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, las quiero mucho chicas, besos navideños!**

**Cortito, muy cortito pero espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capítulo 17. Emma.**

Si te preguntaran quien es tu persona favorita en el mundo, probablemente, muy probablemente dirías que él, porque es un hombre terriblemente excepcional, imperfecto, que es capaz de decirte, con la voz fuerte, que no tiembla pero sus ojos si, que _ama_ a otra persona, y ese día él se convirtió en tu mayor ejemplo a seguir.

Por la fortaleza que siempre muestra, y su actitud positiva a las vueltas crueles que le mueven, quieres estar junto a él, pero tu hermano decidió hacerse el mismo su camino, y sonríes con nostalgia porque lo está logrando.

Le preguntaste como se llamaba, y la sonrisa, la forma en la que los ojos brillaron te dieron todas las claves de lo que pasaría en un futuro, "_Chris",_ y debes de admitir, que odiaste al tal Chris, porque entendiste que le no se merecía a Thomas.

La tercera vez que hablo de él contigo se lo soltaste, y casi se te rompe el corazón al escuchar la respuesta de tu hermano.

Te gustaría darle toda la confianza que debería tener en sí mismo, te gustaría encerrarlo en una burbuja, pero las cosas no son sencilla, y te asombras porque tu hermano sigue estoico, y presientes que nunca lo veras quebrarse por completo, no por ese tal Chris, el cual por cierto llegas a conocer.

Ya sea por las palabras de Tom, que te detalla la sonrisa del hombre en las mañanas, o la forma en que mueve las manos al hablar, te ha contado un par de chistes que Chris le cuenta a él.

Y por un instante, un solo instante, te das cuenta que no ha habido nadie quien haga sonreír de esa forma a la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

Y por él, por su felicidad, serás cómplice de esa relación, que tu bien sabes que terminara de todo, menos bien.

Y seguirás a su lado, como siempre lo has hecho, como siempre lo harás.

/

**Emma, Emma, EMMA! Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Abrazos, y felicitaciones, disfruten y pásenla bien!**


	18. Tom

**Antepenúltimo, termino el año con Uniones aun, y quiero que sepan lo feliz, lo agradecida, que estoy con ustedes, con esta historia, que llego como unas cuantas y ahora saldrán veinte, con sus bajas y sus altas, pero que me llena de satisfacción, y a veces (todo el tiempo) de un dolorcito en mi corazón, porque asi soy, me tomo muy personal estas cosas, y vaya… Fin de año, y ustedes, las que siguen leyendo esto, son las personas que lograron que este 2012 no fuera un completo desastre. Agradecimientos, abrazos y besos a estas personas:**

**Ellice-Megan**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Gray, Kurisu y Jess, las quieroooooo si las viera fangirlearia bien bonito…. Como sea, felicidades especiales a ustedes!**

**Feliz año nuevo, ojala disfruten este capítulo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capítulo 18. Tom.**

Todo empezó como una aventura, una travesura de muchachos inquietos, y que de repente, y gracias a ese imperceptible encanto melancólico que posee, se te fue de las manos, los sentimientos, los coqueteos, las miradas, la forma de su sonrisa, y su aroma en las noches, se convirtió en tu dosis diaria de heroína que necesitabas para saber que estabas completo, que había alguien que te quería sobre todas las cosas, sobre los engaños, sobre las mentiras.

Por qué puedes amar a Thomas más allá de tu razón, pero son las dos caras de una misma moneda, un solo ser, que nunca llegara a unirse. Lo supiste la primera vez que te entregaste a él de forma tan completa, tan extrema, que al terminar el entendió que le habías dado todo lo que pudiste, y acepto aquello, ofreciéndote la misma cosa y muchísimo más a cambio.

Con más frecuencia de la que te gustaría, te preguntas que hubiera pasado si Elsa no estuviera presente en tu vida, pero negar a Elsa seria negar a India, y asi como amas los rizos mieles de Tom, también estás enamorado del escaso cabello rubio de su pequeña cabeza. Asi como amas a Tom, amas a tu hija.

Eso es lo único que puedes ofrecer, y te diste cuenta que estabas perdidamente enamorado cuando con una sonrisa sincera en los labios te felicito por la hermosa hija que miraban a través del cristal del hospital. En tus noches de tormentoso vicio, con botella en mano, te has llegado a crear la imagen de él, con India y tú, solos, en una casa en el campo, porque presientes que la imagen de Tom, encajaría a la perfección en un páramo verde y de naturaleza cálida; sollozas porque realmente, por un segundo te dejas empapar por la exquisita visión, para después recordarte quien eres, en donde estas, y lo más importante: en donde está el.

Thomas, con su agilidad felina, con su cuerpo larguirucho y esbelto, con los rizos alborotados y su sonrisa elegante; con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, un mar verdoso que se extiende imposiblemente, su piel sedosa, un lienzo de artista nostálgico, su voz británica y exquisita, que te atrapa con su vorágine de sonidos extravagantes, una cosa especial, su voz. La forma en la que camina, o se mueve, una metódica elegancia perezosa, estas embaucado en el misterio de su cuerpo, y desearías vivir en su ombligo de tentaciones, o en el horriblemente seductor hueco que se forma entre la clavícula cuando inhala profundamente.

¿Y si nunca le hubieras conocido?

"_-Tom Hiddleston, encantado._

_-¿Cómo esta India?_

_-¿Crees que soy anticuado?_

_-Si muero por un infarto durante la grabación de mis escenas contigo, en tu consciencia quedara._

_-Estabas borracho, y fue una confusión._

_-Chris, dime que te pasa, soy tu amigo._

_-Claro que no, si quieres sinceridad, ve las caderas._

_-Tú, eres Thor…_

_-¿Te sientes mal?_

_-Si tú sigues con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía. No esperes lo que tú no das._

_-¿No te da calor?_

_-Depende… si Thor se porta bien y terminamos rápido la escena, entonces tal vez podría mostrarle unas técnicas en la noche, en su apartamento…_

_-Algo me dice que te gusto mucho el baile._

_-Eres un bastardo, solo… solo métela._

_-No, Chris, yo estaré bien, no debes sentir algo que te traerá alegría en un futuro…_

_-Te amo…"_

Hubiera sido un maldito infierno tu vida sin él, esa es la conclusión, sonríes internamente, y piensas en la forma en la que abre sus ojos al despertar después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche, o cuando se ríe, de aquella forma tan característica y especial, incluso tu imaginación te sorprende, porque de repente escuchas la risa por todo el camerino, ríes tú también sin poder evitarlo.

La verdad es que frente a él, todo pierde el sentido, y es cuando encuentras el significado de que el amor no tiene lógica, porque Tom es sentimiento, es instinto, es las buenas cosas de la vida, te recuerda el mar de Australia, y el café en la mañana, te recuerda el sol al atardecer, y el cielo con nubes blancas. La forma en la que tensa su cuello cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás te recuerda un camino intrincado que va a un bosque que amabas en la infancia, y su risa, es el sonido con el cual podrías vivir el resto de tus días.

Suena la puerta y saltas, estabas demasiado distraído.

-Ya es hora Chris.

Lo sabes, es hora, de volverlo a enfrentar, y de volver a sumergirte en el placentero dolor que es el estar a su lado, cualquier cosa por tenerlo cerca, aunque sea unos momentos en los que puedas capturar su esencia, y morirte en ella, para resucitar en sus ojos.

Sales y sus miradas se encuentran automáticamente, te sonríe, aquellos dientes blancos perfectos que te han marcado en la cúspide del orgasmo, se exhiben con gracia.

-Hola Chris.

Sientes tu corazón estremecerse por el sonido de su voz grave y seductora.

-Tom… ¿cómo estás?

-Perfecto, ¿India y Elsa están bien?

La pregunta se entierra en lo profundo de tu corazón, sonríes por no llorar, temes que esta vez se vaya para siempre, temes que te rechace y que encuentre a otra persona que si pueda amanecer con él, y salir con las manos unidas a la calle.

-Sí, genial, todos bien.

-Me alegro.

Tom siempre se alegra, pero lo que más te duele es la sonrisa nostálgica, melancólica que cruza por su rostro, mientras sus ojos se enfocan en los tuyos, y con infinita tristeza, y un corazón adolorido de amor, sabes que te sigue amando. Es inevitable que correspondas.

Al final, sabes que siempre serás el hombre enamorado de él.

**/**

**Y ahora estoy llorando como Magdalena, porque realmente, realmente pienso que ese es un drama peor que uno de Shakespeare, y chillo, y no se… Soy rara…**

**De nuevo muchas felicidades, y mis mejores deseos, espero seguir leyéndonos el año que viene. 3 (Estoy de cursi y chillando)**

**Solo dos, solo dos y termina! Espero que este les haya agradado.**


	19. Chris

**Wow, ya es el penúltimo, y yo… GOD mejor me reservo mis feelings para el final… Muchas gracias elevado al infinito a estas personas, y les deseo un buen año, además en mi país es el "Día de Reyes" asi que este es mi regalo:**

**Chibi Dhamar (Tenemos que hacer algo para que Chris se vaya con Tom!)**

**012 (Gracias por el follow :D)**

**GabrielaTaisho (En serio soy especial para ti? ;.;)**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x (Ya extrañaba tus reviews! :3)**

**Centauro Zafiro (Awww, tus reviews me hacen fangirlear!)**

**Gray, Kurisu, por ser tan buenas conmigo, y porque las quiero mucho!**

**Disfruten este capítulo.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capítulo 19. Chris.**

A veces te gustaría que alguien más supiera, que alguien que sea tu amigo, supiera, y entendiera, y asi podrías llorar en el hombro de ese alguien, porque hay veces en las que los recuerdos te asaltan de forma tan vivida que te sorprendes a ti mismo siendo tan estoico, aguantando todo lo que traes dentro y que algún día debería salir. _"Guardarse las cosas en algo muy malo, Thomas… Tienes que dejar ir lo que te hace daño, y aprender a llorar cuando lo necesites"_. Recuerdas las sabias palabras de tu madre, y esbozas una triste sonrisa.

"_-Ya no puedo Tom…_

_-Me encanto, no sé dónde aprendiste a usar el cuerpo y la lengua de forma tan exquisita, pero más te vale no mejorar cuando estemos separados."_

Te enamoraste de él la primera vez que lo viste, y desde entonces estás seguro de que aquel sentimiento se antojaba aplastante en tu corazón, cuando sus ojos azules de cielo esplendoroso te miraron.

"_-Chris Hemsworth_

_-¿Yo? ¿Rogarte? ¡Pero si tú caíste rendido a mis pies!"_

Su voz de estruendoso diluvio, que arrasa con tu aplomo, y te envuelve en sensaciones perdurables hasta que el eco del eco de su voz termina por desaparecer, y te encuentras solo en la cama, su voz que se torna cadenciosa cuando te susurra al oído, o gime contra tu cuello, la voz que electrifica, quema y cura, el tono grave que atrapa y promete fantasías.

"_- Te extrañare._

_-De que las caderas no mienten… Eso dijiste hace rato, por lo tanto ayer me estabas engañando."_

Estás enamorado de su cuerpo masculino, de los contornos fuertes, de la piel tostada, como arena del desierto más hermoso, un desierto que induce oasis interminable, sus músculos torneados, por dioses o por la genética de la cual tu careces, ese contraste, tu eres delgadez y él es fuerza imponente, que amenaza con mover montañas y erguir templos, ese cuerpo que te has aprendido de memoria, porque sabía que no podrías tenerlo siempre, y deseabas algún recuerdo al cual aferrarte en las noches de frio insomnio.

"_-¡Al diablo, Hiddleston! ¡No te atrevas a etiquetar mis sentimientos como una "confusión"!_

_-Lo siento tanto Tom…"_

¿Lo abras amado lo suficiente? ¿Te habrás entregado de manera completa?

Suspiras aliviado, porque sabes que sí, que no había noche en la que tu no pensaras en él, mientras te acurrucabas entre las sabanas que tenían memorizado su aroma varonil, pensabas en el en las mañanas cuando el sol recordaba su cabello rubio de cascada dorada, corto o largo, o su barba rasposa que te hacia cosquillas en el abdomen cuando deposita un beso; pensabas en el en la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo no solo te traía su rostro, sino también el de Elsa, su mujer, la mujer que no se merece engaños, y su hija, estás enamorado de India, porque es tu sueño dorado, una hija de él. Con sus mismos ojos azul eléctrico, y la misma mata de cabello rubio.

Te imaginas sentado en una mesa, con Chris e India, desayunando, y Chris te acariciaría el cabello, porque lo tienes desordenado, pero tu estarías atento a la bebé que te mira y sonríe; es un secreto, que esa imagen es la que invocas para sonreír cuando todo amenaza con esfumarse, regresándote a tu realidad, donde no eres tú el que está sentado en esa mesa, es Elsa, quien se inclina para dar un suave beso en los labios a la persona que amas con fuerza.

"_-¿No será una de tus manías sexuales?_

_-Bueno, ahora te lo digo, ya veras, la próxima vez no solo volaremos… Te hare ver estrellas._

_-¡No lo hagas! ¡Si me cuelgas Hiddleston juro que iré y te sacare de la maldita cama!"_

Recuerdas la primera vez que te dijo que te quería, recuerdas el nudo en la garganta y el dolor sordo en el pecho, también recuerdas que quedaste sin aliento, y él te beso las mejillas, recuerdas como te quito la ropa, con infinita ternura, con un hambre insaciable, te beso en donde nunca nadie te había besado, te amo cuando nadie más lo había hecho, una lagrima se te escapa, porque sospechas que nadie nunca lo hará de la forma en la que él te ama.

Porque Chris te ama.

A pesar del destino, a pesar de los diferentes tiempos, a pesar de su hija, a pesar de su esposa, él te ama, y ¿quién eres tú para no corresponderle con la misma fuerza?

¿Quién eres tú para resistirte a su presencia magnética, a su corazón de niño grande?

"_-¡No!, no… Quédate._

_-Lo dudo, tus gemidos pudieron oírse hasta la luna._

_-Te amo…"_

Sales, respiras profundo, e invocas la forma en la que ríe, por alguna de sus bromas de carácter extraño y adorablemente atractivo, amas su risa, porque es fuerte, y te apoyas en ella, porque te sostiene, y te levanta cuando hace falta, porque Chris siempre está ahí, y te mira, y tú sabes que hay que seguir adelante.

Haces un repaso mental de todo lo pasado, de todo lo que te falta por pasar, y estás loco porque volverías a repetirlo una y mil veces, volverías a vivir la misma vida con tal de conocerlo, y amarlo, en secreto de ambos, en la intimidad del amor silencioso que se cuelga entre los corazones solitarios de dos hombres enamorados.

Pasan unos minutos, y el sale de su camerino, le saludas, y preguntas por Elsa e India. Notas su sonrisa melancólica, y te esfuerzas por ignorar el constante repiqueteo de cucú en tu corazón, te contesta, y sientes tus ojos nublarse por la tristeza que te acompaña desde que le conociste, y que a veces amenaza con nublar tu razón, y sumergirte en las tinieblas de melancolía y desazón.

Comienzan a preparar todo para la escena, la primera escena juntos después de haber terminado la anterior película, y asi como todo su ordena, y se vuelven a transportar a Asgard, asi tú y el vuelven a incrustarse en esa relación que duele como nunca nada ha dolido, y adoras como nunca nada has adorado.

Vuelven a ser tú y el, a primera hora de la mañana, recostados en una mullida y lujosa cama de hotel, simplemente mirándose, y hablando con los ojos sobrepasados por emociones que se desbordan y los ahogan.

A veces quieres que alguien sepa, pero nadie lo hará, porque cerraste una promesa con lágrimas, besos y risas. Una promesa de un corazón adolorido de amor, hacia otro en las mismas condiciones.

Porque a pesar de todo, siempre serás un hombre enamorado de él.

/

**Sniff… I CAN´T… TOOOOMMM! ****LO AMO, Y LO AMARE SIEMPRE Y LLORO Y MEJOR ME CALLO!**

**Comentarios bien recibidos ;D**


	20. Tú

**He terminado esta historia! Por fin, y no saben cuánto, cuanto la extrañare, todo lo que me sale en mis momentos de soledad y delirios mentales, se convierten en parte de mí, en mi regalo para las personas que llegan de improviso, y leen, o deciden quedarse conmigo, y estoy eternamente agradecida con cada una de ellas, que me hicieron sonreír y entender que no estaba tan loca cuando vi la imagen de ellos, de frente, mirándose… Y al rato pensar… Vaya, allí hay algo. Las quiero mucho, y mi último agradecimiento en esta historia Hiddlesworth. Sin nada más que decir, un abrazos y un beso gigantes! GRACIAS!**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Ellice-Megan**

**GabrielaTaisho**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Gray, por leer siempre lo que escribo y porque se le quiere mucho mujer! Kurisu (por si seguías leyendo la historia) y si no, pues también te quiero! Jajaja Abrazos especiales a ustedes!**

**Después de esto, planeo un AU de estos muchachos, por si alguien se llega a interesar, saben que hay las espero con todo mi corazón en una bandeja (?) Este capítulo va para todas ustedes especialmente dedicado.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Uniones.**

**Capítulo 20. TÚ.**

Sales del cine completamente abstraída, es una sensación extraña en el fondo de tu estómago y sabes que (lamentablemente) estas perdida, y todo se va por la borda cuando llegas a tu casa, y enciendes la laptop.

Tecleas el nombre, llegas a pensar que tal vez estas demasiado emocionada. Buscar y al instante estas bombardeada por MILES de imágenes, noticias, videos, entrevistas de ellos.

Y comienzas a darte cuenta con la primera imagen.

Dicen que la foto nunca retratara el verdadero sentimiento, y que ves el evento en persona es mil veces mejor, asi que te paralizas, porque _no puede ser_.

Se miran a los ojos, y te gustaría estar en medio, para comprobar que el rumbo de tus pensamientos es correcto, están tan cerca, transmiten tantas cosas… Tienes que parar un poco, desviar la mirada, respirar varias veces… Sientes que invades un precioso momento, y lo peor de todo es que es SOLO UNA FOTO.

Buscas videos, solo para confirmarte a ti misma que de nuevo estas desvariando, y te distraes varias veces al ver el rostro de Tom, o la aparente seriedad de Chris. Frenas tus ideas de que realmente se ven bien juntos y das clic para reproducir el primer video.

Te sonrojas a la mitad, y tu corazón se acelera, es idiota y tú lo sientes, te preguntas por una fracción de segundo que se siente que te miren de _ese modo_, que se siente que te toquen _asi_, es una entrevista en Rusia, y hay un momento, un solo momento en el que Tom (ese que te trae más loca que antes) se inclina hacia Chris, tu respiración se para, y detienes un pequeño gritito de sorpresa…

Es demasiado, incluso para ti. Casi de forma masoquista reproduces una y otra vez la escena.

Y una vocecita te dice que _**realmente puede ser…**_

Pasan los días, y es inevitable no cruzarte con más imágenes, y comienzas a sentir todo como tuyo, parte de tu corazón emocionado, las miradas, las sonrisas las referencias.

A veces, cuando estás sola en tu habitación, sientes un atisbo de melancolía y nostalgia, al repasar las fotos de Chris con Elsa e India, y Tom, con Susannah, o Kat.

Sabes que se siente el ver a la persona que quieres con otra, y sabes que está mal, (si es que es verdad lo que pasa entre ellos), muy mal. Y aun asi, un amor de ese tipo, un amor que se transmite con tal fuerza, no debería estar prohibido, sería un pecado.

Tu empatía aumenta, y en un esfuerzo por comprobarte (o refutar) tus propios delirios mentales, preguntas sin realmente hacerlo, y la respuesta te hace sonreír, porque no eres la única que lo nota, toda esa fuerza entre los dos. Una que crees que podría cambiar los polos, detener la Tierra. Te imaginas sus tristezas y sus alegrías, las vuelvas tuyas, tanto que en un punto y de vez en cuando llega a doler.

Prendes la computadora, inicias el programa, y comienzas a contar la historia, la que piensas que es suya, la que puede ser realidad.

Llegas a entender la relación.

Porque sabes que cuando uno conoce a otra persona, nunca llega a pensar en las uniones que forman entre ellos, especialmente si esas uniones son más fuertes que su razón.

Sonríes cuando escribes el punto final de tu historia, sale una nueva imagen de ellos, sonríes mientras ahogas un suspiro y piensas que a lo mejor, no estás tan loca.

/

**Corto, muy corto, porque simplemente no sé, creí que era el final apropiado, y si no les gusto pues lo lamento mucho, espero que les haya agradado todo este viaje, en lo personal, me hizo soltar varias cosas que siento al verlos juntos. Gracias por leer, y gracias por darle una oportunidad, a mí y a este fic, que nació después de horas de imágenes, y videos.**

**Espero leernos en la próxima, por eso un abrazo de hasta luego!**


End file.
